


it's not what you think

by sunshineshades



Series: SVT/Woozi oneshot i wrote during partial lockdown [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Gen, Not Beta Read, mention of jeongcheol, tailor wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineshades/pseuds/sunshineshades
Summary: Jihoon had to accompany Seungkwan to the tailor shop for the ‘wedding suits meeting’ in place of the actual couple. Nevertheless, he had the pleasure of meeting the tailor there.
Series: SVT/Woozi oneshot i wrote during partial lockdown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	it's not what you think

**Author's Note:**

> It's a challenge to come up with a title and summary for this one.

Jihoon trudged into the shop with a heavy sigh. This wasn't what he had in mind last Monday when he thought of the free time he'd be enjoying this weekend. And how Seungkwan figured out his schedule and thus stopped him from lying about his plan on Saturday was still a mystery to Jihoon. It must be that blabbermouth, Jihoon thought. His mind drifted to Soonyoung. 

"The skirt is supposed to be this short." He heard a woman complaining to a tailoress. 

"Where's that brat?" Jihoon mumbled in mild vexation. He scanned the place for Seungkwan's whereabout but to no avail. It was then he heard his name being called from somewhere. Jihoon turned around, craning his neck in an attempt to find at least the boy's head, to which he did. He raised his hand at Seungkwan and before long walked in his direction. 

"Hyung! You did come!" Seungkwan said and pulled Jihoon into a tight hug. 

Jihoon desperately squirmed his way out of the hug. "Stop it. People are gonna think we're getting married when we're not. And speaking of getting married... Where's he? Where's the supposed-to-be groom? Shouldn't he be here? Or at least his soon-to-be husband? Why it's just you and me? They're the ones getting married, not us."

"Well, Junghan hyung already has plans today, so he can't. I told you at the phone before."

Jihoon looked bemused. "Do they actually want to get married or not?" 

"Anyway, Cheol hyung was supposed to be here. But something urgent came up suddenly and because he didn't ‘trust’ me on this, he told me to call you," Seungkwan said, his voice gradually dropped lower as he reached the end of his sentence. He then pouted. 

"So, it's Seungcheol hyung, huh?" Jihoon heaved a sigh. Surely, he would be the second person to have known his schedule after Soonyoung. Jihoon suspected these two might actually have a secret group chat. "What are we supposed to do here? Try the wedding suits?"

"Yeah," Seungkwan replied. 

"What?! Really? Are you serious?"

Seungkwan giggled and earned a slap on the shoulder from Jihoon. "Nah, it's mostly to check on the suits. You know, see where the guy's at with it. Seungcheol hyung said that the coat? It's done or something. The design. He asked me to take pictures of it and he wanted you to listen to what the guy has to say about it."

"Really? Me?"

Seungkwan nodded. 

"Okay... But why not call Vernon? I mean, he's trustworthy too with stuff like this. Wait, you two might goof around. Especially since you guys are boyfriends."

A sigh escaped from Seungkwan's mouth. "That's exactly what he said. It's fine, though. Vernon got plans anyway. Oh, you're here. Good evening." Seungkwan quickly gave a polite bow at someone. 

Following Seungkwan's gaze, Jihoon turned to see the man he assumed to be the tailor in charge of Seungcheol's wedding suits and was stunned when he acknowledged the height of the man. For a second, Jihoon wondered if Seokmin's friend that the boy mentioned before was as tall as this guy over here. What's his name again? Mingoo? Mingyung? But more than that, he was stunned at how good looking the man was. 

A little nudge from Seungkwan brought Jihoon back to the tailor shop. He awkwardly nodded at the man and muttered, "G-Good evening."

The man smiled at both of them. "Good evening. My name's Jeon Wonwoo. You can call me Wonwoo. I've been informed by Mr. Seungcheol that he couldn't come by today due to urgent case. But he asked me to just proceed as usual and trust his friend, Jihoon, with the details." He looked alternately between the customers before him, eyes widened to ask which one was Jihoon. 

"Oh, that...that's me," Jihoon said, one hand raised. 

The man named Jeon Wonwoo nodded once at him. 

"I'm Seungkwan." A wide smile plastered his face as Seungkwan introduced himself to Wonwoo. 

"Nice to meet you two, Mr. Jihoon and Mr. Seungkwan."

"Just drop the formality, hyung," Seungkwan said. "We're all friends here, right?" He slung his arm around Jihoon. 

The latter merely hummed.

Time went by quickly during the meeting that Jihoon failed to notice it had been half an hour since he sat there with Seungkwan, listening and nodding to Wonwoo's words every now and then. Sketches of the suit were spread over the coffee table and after asking for the tailor's permission, Seungkwan fished his phone from his pocket to take pictures of the sketches. 

"Hmm... I'll let him know about that," Jihoon said. He'd jotted down the important points in the note app of his phone and after skimming through it, he looked up at Wonwoo to give the other a nod. Seungkwan had already wandered off to somewhere when Jihoon checked on him. 

Wonwoo flashed a smile at Jihoon. There's relief in his face. 

It prompted Jihoon to ask "How old are you?" 

"24. I'm an intern here."

Jihoon's eyes lit up at the first answer. "Oh, I'm 24 too."

"Oh, really?" Wonwoo said, his voice a pitch slightly higher. He straightened up on hearing that, his expression mirrored the excitement in Jihoon's. "We're the same age."

"So, you're an intern? Internship?"

"Oh, no. I, uh, I don't go to college."

Jihoon nodded, slowly. "I see... That's cool, you know. You already have a job, even if you're an intern."

Wonwoo huffed out a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Jihoon found that little gesture endearing. 

"Thank you," Wonwoo said and bowed his head at Jihoon and Seungkwan. It was already five p.m. when they wrapped up everything. The place which had been quite busy with customers coming in and out until recently had quieted down. Wonwoo bade goodbye to the two of them. Jihoon exchanged a brief look with the intern tailor and gave him a small, awkward smile before they made their leave. 

Seungkwan seated comfortably next to Jihoon in the bus, scrolling down Instagram and liking every picture from people he followed, at times surprising those in the bus when he forgot to lower down the volume of the video he watched. 

"Hey." Jihoon nudged Seungkwan, trying to attract his attention. 

"Hmm?" Seungkwan replied, eyes still on his phone. 

"If you need to go there again and don't have anyone to keep you company...you can ask me again," said Jihoon in a low mutter. 

"Why would I go there ag—oh. _Oh_."

Jihoon tried his best to keep his poker face. He really didn't like the way Seungkwan raised his brow at him. 

"I see..." Seungkwan tried to stifle his giggle, but it came off as an ugly snicker. 

"It's not what you think, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Seungkwan said and let out a small laugh in the end. "You wanna know something, hyung? Cheol hyung has his number."

"No, don't ask it from him," Jihoon said quickly. "He's gonna be suspicious. You know how he is."

"Okay, okay. I won't. Hyung, hyung. I thought you're not interested in anyone."

"I said it's not what you think! I just...want to be friends with him, you know? We're the same age." 

Seungkwan cast a skeptical look at Jihoon. There's a hint of intrigue and mischief behind his eyes as well, the one Jihoon disliked the most. "Yeah, I'm sure you just wanna be friends with someone you just met today because he's the same age as you and not because he's handsome or anything."

Flustered and annoyed, Jihoon slapped the boy's arm and earned a whine from Seungkwan. 

"Why'd you hit me?" Seungkwan complained and rubbed the spot Jihoon slapped earlier. 

"Because you deserve it." Jihoon rolled his eyes at Seungkwan before he turned away to the window. He tried to ignore the other's ugly snickering as well as his desire to hit him for the second time. "It's not that, okay?" Jihoon mumbled, his frown deepened.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, kudos or comments are both appreciated!


End file.
